


Unexpected but not Unwanted

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Duchovny makes an unexpected appearance in London just as Gillian is deep into her role as Blanche Dubois in Streetcar Named Desire.  They dont want realism, they want magic, and more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes time passes you by. Seconds into minutes into hours into days are gone before you've thought about where you are and what happened to get you there. It's like standing at a station watching a high speed train not call at your platform. Carriage after carriage after carriage after carriage then empty track, leaving you on a gently shaken platform. His journey to London had been like that. One garbled, somewhat frantic call to Melanie telling her he just couldn't carry on anymore and the next thing he knew he was staring at a baggage carousel watching identical suitcases loop around one behind the other, waiting to be chosen.

All he knew was he needed some time. He wasn't sure how much or for how long. He didn't even know what he'd do with it. Some time to himself? Some time for someone else? Time to think and re-evaluate? He just knew he had to get to a place where his head was clear and his thoughts were in some kind of order. At the moment ideas and feelings were swimming through his brain and he was failing miserably to stay afloat.

He knew he needed to be near her, he wanted her around. Somehow she anchored him in a moment, a forced vortex where nothing else mattered and noone else existed. She fixed him with her eyes both in stature and in emotion. She rationalised him and brought her order to his disorder. He couldn't begin to explain how. It couldn't be explained. And most of the time it scared him to think that he had that kind of a relationship with her. One that virtually mirrored that of the onscreen characters they had portrayed all those years previously.

He couldn't explain or remember how it had started, it was like they had always had a connection to one another. He'd known her nearly half his adult life. From the beginning she had never expected anything from him or of him. He could act his part around hers but off camera he could just be David. To start with they'd talked. Not really talked but he knew things about her and she about him. His love of swimming and passion about basketball scores dating back eons. Her fascination with the spiritual and her utter love of books. She loved to read and her head was always stuck between pages. How she took her coffee, how he took his liquor. It was like getting to know someone over a series of very long sixteen hour dates. Without realising he carried his emotions on his face but just for her. She learned to picked up on them like some kind of sixth sense. And he could do the same for her. Sad, tired, not happy with the scene, more in my head right now than I can tell you, excited, frenzied, happy... He could tell her exactly what he was feeling and thinking with one sideways glance or a gentle hand on the arm.

This was why, when he found himself at her front door at nearly midnight on a Wednesday evening no real explanation was needed. He said it all with her name, a few words and a look.

'Gillian. I just... needed to see a friendly face'.


	2. Chapter 2

She was used to London noise at night by now. Foxes fighting, people shouting. The odd gun fire which she forced herself to forget she'd heard. It wasn't often she heard footsteps on her porch. She looked through the frosted glass to be met with what looked like a male silhouette. They seemed to be fumbling with keys maybe? Whatever they were doing they were taking a long time about it, and she decided to put them out of their misery, opening the front door to a sight she never thought she'd see.

'David.'

'Gillian. I just... Needed to see a friendly face.'

They locked eyes and she inhaled deeply, worrying her bottom lip. Wordlessly she opened the door wide enough to let him pass and closed it with her back, briefly leaning against the hard wood for support as he wondered slowly into the kitchen, suitcase ditched in the hall.

The one question at the forefront of her mind was why. Why show up now? She'd just started streetcar and the initial reviews were excellent; she had been pleased with how she delivered herself, how she'd performed and she was the most critical of all the critics. But with David being around... Could she stay focused?

She'd done it before but that was so many years ago. Things were different now. There'd been a shift between them, the tension had lifted and they'd entered a new era, strangely similar to how they'd been with each other when they first met. Almost carefree but with half a lifetime of affection and understanding behind them.

He turned to face her, glancing down at his shoes. She smiled and moved past him into the kitchen gesturing for him to do the same. The fridge door opened and she threw a raised eyebrow at him quizzically.

'You need a friendly face and hard liquor or just a friendly face?'

'Both. Well, maybe. Start with tea?'

'Tea?'

'Well I'm in England right?'

She half suppressed a laugh, retrieved the milk, dunked two teabags into mugs and flicked the switch on the kettle. He'd sat down at her kitchen table, head resting wearily atop his hands on propped up elbows.

She moved to his side and ruffled his hair which felt shorter than it had before and he reached out automatically, pulling her toward him and wrapping a low slung arm around her waist. Her fingers continued their delicate assault on his scalp, and she lost herself in tracing circles there.

'Unexpected David. Unexpected but never unwanted'.

'I'm sorry. My timing sucks hey? I can get out of here, book into a hotel...'

'I didn't mean that. You know you can stay.'

He brought his other arm up around her enveloping her in a hug but with him on a chair and her standing his head only reached the top of her tummy. Her hands slipped around his neck and she ran her hands between his shoulder blades, easing the tension left there by the plane seat and bumpy cab ride.

The kettle boiled flicking off the switch and Gillian reluctantly pulled out of his embrace, silently moving to the counter to make their drinks. He'd been there less than five minutes and as yet nothing in her mind made any sense. She was grateful he hadn't tried to make small talk but he honestly seemed too tired and drained to even do that. He obviously needed to tell her something or share something important or he wouldn't have flown thousands of miles across the ocean. This was something momentous and maybe something he felt he could only share with her.

Drinks made she pulled up a chair next to him, their knees touching. It was easier to talk sitting next to one another rather than across a table. Words tumbled out more easily when you could stare into the middle distance and not meet anybody's eyes.

'I know it's a big week for you. Your play... I was reading about it on the way over. 'The most anticipated event on the London stage this summer'.'

She smiled. 'It is... It's... Well you know what it means to me.'

'I do. Sorry I wasn't there on opening night.'

'Dont worry. I didn't expect you to be. Thanks for your text though.'

She knew it was too much to ask of a new filming schedule for him to have made it to London for opening night, but part of her still couldn't help feeling disappointed. It was clear that he had still been thinking of her though when he text to wish her good luck.

If it was possible, he sidled closer to her, the chair screeching as it was dragged across the kitchen floor. Now their thighs were touching. He tapped his fingers on the mug handle lightly. She held her breath in anticipation. Was he leading up to something or just playing?

They had both been much more free with touches and gestures in more recent months both in public and private. The filter had been removed; it didn't matter who was watching. They needed that contact between them, to know that the other one was there.

'I feel a little... Lost?'

She stayed quiet hoping he would continue. Silence hung in the air so she rubbed her hand along his forearm, resting her hand at his wrist. It was a touch they both used on each other and though it looked innocent enough to other people, it was their way of easing the anxiety between them. What looked like a gentle caress of the wrist was a lightest of touches onto a pulse to see how the other person was doing. She felt his heartbeat slow as she rubbed her thumb down his lower forearm, letting him know it was ok to carry on.

'The things I've done recently. They just... Don't feel like me? But I feel like I'm in too deep and too far to get out of it.'

She nodded slowly. David saying something like this, although it didn't sound like one it was a big revelation. He always thought so much about every decision he made sometimes to the point of overthinking. Maybe he hadn't had enough thinking time with everything he'd done recently.

'You mean work wise or... Otherwise?'

He sighed. 'Both. I mean does flying to Russia to film a beer commercial sound like me to you?'

She laughed. 'I loved your Russian accent though.'

He felt looked at her giggling at him and couldn't help but crack a smile. Both her hands were on his forearm now and he wiggled his fingers towards hers waiting as her hand captured his, twining their fingers together.

'Is it that you didn't think it through enough?'

'I think so. I mean I think part of it was I was talked into it and I just got swept up in the excitement. Then it turned into this political thing and...'

'David you know as well as I do you just filmed a beer commercial. Timing was unfortunate.'

She looked at him shrugging his shoulders ever so slightly. His eyes met hers and a charge hung in the air. Their hands were still twined together and his foot had crept round the side of her ankle. She hardly dared to breathe while he reflected on just how easy it was to touch her and want to touch her more.

'Unexpected but not unwanted. You mean that?'

'You know I did.'

He touched his forehead to hers and twisted her chair round to face his.

She lowered her voice to barely above a whisper. 'David don't overthink this. Just... Let it be... Whatever it is.'

His eyes slid shut as one hand wound its way through her hair tugging her mouth to his. His other hand snaked down her back guiding her towards his lap. She stood without breaking their kiss and left her chair to straddle him, groaning loudly as she felt the bulge in his jeans strain against her abdomen. Her fingers made quick work of his shirt buttons, her hand pausing as her fingers drummed on his belt, teasing him. She tucked one finger under his waistband and grazed her nails across his skin, causing him to moan this time.

Things were escalating rapidly out of control and she knew they'd never make it to the bedroom. Her skirt had ridden up over her knees and he was quick to push the remainder up around her waist as he slid one then two fingers inside her, setting a slow thrusting rhythm. The low pitched rumble she emitted and the bite down on his lower lip let him know she was close to readiness and he hastily lifted her onto the edge of the kitchen table. She helped him rid himself of his jeans and freed him through the side of his boxer briefs. His pants were just past his knees and he still had his shoes on. This was not the gentle seduction he'd had in mind as an apology but he could make it up to her in other ways.

They both moaned at his first thrust as he pounded into her in desperation, needing to feel her all around him. Her legs encircled him tightly, anchoring him within her, nails clawing at his back and leaving crescent shaped dents across his skin. They both needed this as much as the other and he sped up, encouraged by her heels helping him to slam into her. They both sensed they were close to climax and he held her head in his hands, willing her eyes to open and meet his. The intensity shocked them both as he found his release shortly before hers.

As their breathing returned to normal they both smiled, her suppressing a little giggle.

'Well I didn't think we'd make it upstairs right from the second you turned up at my door.'


	3. Chapter 3

When he woke up the sun shone brightly around the edges of the curtains making two large rectangle shadows on the wall. Her side of the bed was warm but she had gone. It wasn't exactly what he expected but it did make the inevitable morning after talk a little easier.

Few words had been said last night, both preferring to express their feelings through physical means. It seemed to better convey what they both felt: I need to feel you close. They were both exhausted but he'd fallen asleep before her on his side of the bed. She'd laid awake thinking for a while and smiled as he reached for her in his sleep, pulling her close so her head lay on his bare chest.

'I can hear you thinking.'

'Isn’t that a line in a movie?'

He laughed and dropped a kiss on top of her head and thought he heard her whisper 'scratchy beard' as he drifted back off again.

He heard the bedroom door open and slowly she wandered in, a steaming mug of coffee in each hand. The woman was a mind reader.

'You didn't think I'd ditched you at dawn did you?'

He laughed and she smiled almost shyly, setting his coffee on the bedside table and perching next to him on the edge of the bed.

'Didn’t think it was your style.'

He patted the empty side of the bed next to him and she clambered over his legs, resting her back against the headboard. They both sipped their coffee, risking quick glances at each other.

'My divorce came through couple weeks back.'

His statement came completely out the blue and she was rather taken aback, glad for her tight grip on her coffee mug otherwise it would have spilt all over the bed. After three years of separation from his wife it would seem logical to anyone else for a divorce. But for David to complete the step and sever the last ties between his failing relationship was monumental. She met his eyes and nodded, not knowing what to say yet feeling excited, nervous and angry about the implications of his statement.

'Your decision?’

'It was. I will always love her, Tea's the mother of my children... But I couldn't carry on in any way other than friendship. I finally accepted it's ok to have got it wrong and ok to admit that.'

Her worries about him being a distraction had come to the forefront of her mind. He'd come to London on a whim, they'd slept together and he'd told her he was now divorced. Why? What was he hoping would happen by telling her? What did he want to happen? Did she want that too? This was supposed to be simple. Two people attracted to one another who got along who were seeing how things went. A casual arrangement, some fun. She wasn't sure if a more permanent arrangement would be right? Her heart and mind were conflicting with one another and the urge to bolt from the room and run was starting to overwhelm her.

'Maybe I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry.'

'No you should it's just... I don't know... So many things are running through my head right now I can't quite tell you what I'm even thinking.'

He understood and knew how this could look to people who didn't understand. He wasn't ending one relationship to jump into another. His marriage had been over for more years than he cared to admit and it was only out of the desire to do the right thing by his kids that he hadn't entered into a new relationship.

Things with Gillian had just fallen into place, or rather they'd fallen back into bed together. There had been a few times in the nineties when things had heated up between them and that spark and connection had not gone forgotten. They knew how to make each other tick mentally and physically. It sounded cliche to say it but they really did know each other as well as they knew themselves. This was something that didn't happen to everyone and he was starting to realise he could have more. That he did want more. He sensed she felt it too but right now they were both scared; scared of what to say, what to do, how to do it and how to say it, but mostly scared of hurting the other. The sex part was almost the easiest.

He thought back to when things had heated up once more. It was on their first night in San Diego when she'd knocked on the door of his hotel room looking for her phone charger... And not left until early the next morning. He hadn’t forgotten how she liked to be touched and thoughts of their last time at the Golden Globes in the nineties entered his mind, the memories exciting him. She was an incredible woman and he was drawn to her, he knew he had to have her. That night they'd worn themselves out and barely slept but were still giddy with each other the following day, spending their entire panel whispering to each other and failing to keep their hands off one another. 

David finished his coffee and rubbed his thumb over her thigh. 'I think I should go maybe?'

She wasn't sure she wanted him to go but equally she wasn't sure she wanted him to stay either. She needed to think on her own but also needed to hear what he wanted. She may have got this all wrong, but telling someone you've got divorced the night after you turn up at their house thousands of miles away had to mean something? How could this all be so confusing? Was what they had enough for either of them or would more be too much for them both? Could they really ever make this work?

Before she knew it the bedroom door had clicked shut and she heard him close himself off in the bathroom. Only then did she feel the rivulets of tears cascade down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

She was in the kitchen when she heard him come down the stairs to leave. She wondered if he’d go without saying goodbye so came out into the hall to stop him. They hadn’t talked about anything and she had to know that they would before he left the country again. It wouldn’t be now, but it did have to happen. This pattern had happened time and time again, in San Diego, New York, Los Angeles and now again here. They met, talked but didn’t really talk about what things were or what they could be. One look and suddenly they couldn’t stop themselves from the touching, kissing and sex that inevitably followed. Then more small talk again the next morning as one of them inevitably prepared to leave for another country. She couldn’t stand for it to stop but wasn’t sure she could let it carry on in the same way.

He paused at the foot of the stairs and reached out to wrap her into his arms, where she went willingly.

‘I’m not leaving the country just yet if that’s what you were thinking.’

‘I wasn’t.’

She reached up with both hands to cradle his face and touched his forehead to hers. Had they learned this habit from Mulder and Scully or created it to give to them? Either way it   
seemed to give them both comfort.

‘You’ll be back later? I don’t finish until quite late.’

‘Sure. Text me when you’re done?’

She nodded, an overwhelming feeling that they were leaving so much unsaid, but that they both needed a little time apart to clear their heads. It was funny how they were so similar yet so different. Introverted; him more so than her but they were both always inside their own heads. Needing the freedom to be alone and not have ties to another. She put her hand on the front door to let him out and he covered her fingers with his. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and a lopsided smile and he was gone, leaving her alone on the other side of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

It was impossible for her to miss him. He had somehow got a ticket and was sat in a front row seat. She wasn’t sure who he paid or how he managed it, but she was so delighted to see him that she didn’t care. She looked at him at one point as the stage revolved away from the audience and saw his very slight nod followed by a wink. She felt her heart swell in her chest and her stomach become fluttery and wondered what that meant. Had she ignored the feelings before? Maybe it was the adrenaline of her performing, maybe it was something altogether more scary.

He was on his feet at the end of her performance with a giant grin plastered across his face and she couldn’t help as a tear escaped one of her lids. She was sure he’d seen it but had been powerless to control her emotions. She’d been close to tears most nights with the enthusiastic and positive reactions from the crowd but this was something much more special. She wondered how she’d find him afterwards but knew with their track record she’d feel and know where he was.


	6. Chapter 6

She headed backstage to take her, albeit ruined, make up off before thinking about heading out to the box office front desk where she’d been making an effort to sign a few autographs, but truth be told she couldn’t wait to get out of there and find David. He may have gone already to escape the limelight, the theatre was a small place and akin to a goldfish bowl. It was inevitable if he hadn’t been spotted in the crowd, he would be spotted in the bar. She just hoped he’d be comfortable dealing with the drama that would inevitably follow. 

There was an unmistakable buzz and thrill about the theatre tonight that she hadn’t felt before – maybe it was that she knew she was in the same building as David, maybe other people were buzzing because he was in the same building as her. Just then Vanessa bounded up to her dressing table and gave her a wink in the mirror.

‘Gil-lian, you saw the crowd tonight I take it?’

‘Don’t. Don’t say a word.’

Vanessa had a wicked teasing grin on her face and a knowing look in her eyes. Although Gillian hadn’t really talked to her much about her personal life Vanessa was a smart girl and had made the correct deductions. There was a reason Gillian and David had both been intentionally single for the last two years. Little did Vanessa know 

‘If I were you I’d skip the autographs tonight and go straight for a cab home!’

The woman was a mind reader, but she couldn’t let down the fans that were inevitably starting to queue downstairs. Gillian swatted her playfully and pulled her closer in to talk to her, the look on her face suddenly becoming serious. ‘He just showed up. I had no idea he’d be here tonight.’

Vanessa clapped her hands together. ‘You are kidding? What no phone call, no text, nothing?’

‘He just showed up last night on my doorstep.’

‘Last night?! He did not stay in a hotel did he?’

Gillian said nothing but her bitten lower lip was enough to give away that no, David had not stayed in a hotel the night before.

‘Gillian. What on earth are you doing wasting time here talking to me? Go! Talk later.’

She blew her a kiss and was off, the girl had so much energy and enthusiasm it was infectious as much as it was exhausting. The door behind her banged again and she assumed it was Vanessa coming back until she saw the reflections of the theatre security team in her mirror. Their expressions were serious and she sensed she was not going to like what they had to say.

‘Excuse me Ms Anderson. There is a situation in the bar that we are dealing with. It appears Mr Duchovny has been somewhat mobbed by fans up there. We thought you’d like to know immediately.’

She felt her heart skip a beat and an overwhelming feeling of nausea overtook her. She swallowed hard in an attempt to concentrate and stop herself from vomiting all over the floor. This was the sort of situation she had been dreading and if she was being completely honest it surprised her. This was a small theatre and the crowds on previous nights had been extremely pleasant and largely well behaved. If they hadn’t been she wouldn’t have gone out every night to sign autographs. The only reason she had decided to meet the fans was her previous bad experience of being mobbed outside on the street after performing The Dolls House. This time she decided to try and gain herself back a bit of control.

‘Well what have you done about it? Is he ok? He’s not hurt?’

‘The fans surrounded him ma’am, a lot of them using flash photography and at one point he was surrounded. My team have intervened and with the cooperation of the bar staff we have managed to get him out the back and into a waiting taxi. He does not appear injured but we felt this was the safest course of action ma’am and we did not wish for the   
situation to get out of control.’

She nodded. They were right, it was the safest course of action physically for David. However for the two of them and their relationship, if you could call it that, this was a disaster. She knew how David hated any form of intrusion into his private life and especially with what he had told her about the divorce settlement. No doubt he’d been photographed and tagged and the news of him seeing her play was all over several social media platforms already. It was only a matter of time before the media dug around and news of his impending divorce leaked all over the papers. 

She was starting to wish he hadn’t come; her delight at seeing him and knowing he’d watched her perform had been dramatically overshadowed. She had a niggling thought in the back of her mind that now David had been given the chance to run, and she was sure he had bolted into a taxi bound for the airport. She snapped out of her thoughts when she realised the security team were addressing her again.

‘Ma’am we feel it the best course of action that you do not proceed to sign autographs tonight. We realise this may disappoint some fans but your safety and security is of our upmost concern. We can make an announcement on your behalf stating that the kind of behaviour demonstrated tonight will not be tolerated to ensure your safety. A car is waiting for you outback ma’am if you’re ready.’

‘Yeah. Please. And thank you… For dealing with all this. I’m sorry it had to come to this.’

Sorry was an understatement. Bitter disappointment didn’t really cover it either. She sighed and gathered her things quickly, shoving her purse, phone and keys into her handbag. She just needed to get out of the theatre, away from prying eyes and nosey questions. She had a feeling she would be home alone again tonight and only then would she allow herself to cry again, twice in one day.


	7. Chapter 7

The concrete step was cold, hard and had begun to make him numb. The drizzle was starting to fall and the clouds whipped past the moon, the stars hidden and the night wind giving him a chill. He wished at this moment that like Mulder, he had a key to Gillian's house. He supposed he deserved to sit outside and freeze as punishment. Security at the theatre had rather blown things out of proportion. Yes he'd been shaken and cornered but he didn't think it was anything he couldn't handle; the fans had seemed harmless enough and were delighted to see him, just as he was to have been there and see her performance. She was stunning and exquisite and though he had studied literature he had no words that did her justice.

He had wanted so desperately to see her after, but he hadn't known where the best place was to wait and had ended up in the upstairs bar in full public view. He didn't care that people knew he was there, he finally felt like he had got past that point of caring after recent events and a lot of thinking. He was free to see whomever he wished to; nothing would stop him. He was watching someone very dear to him perform in a role she had wanted to do since he first met her. And she, four years previously, had flown across an ocean to see him in a mediocre play where he paled in comparison to her. He knew there was more to it than that, but that remained private between the two of them.

Fate had intervened though and before he knew it he was being ushered out of the bar and down the back stairs to a waiting car. The security team were very anxious that he was injured and he kept reassuring them he really was fine, although a little shaken. What he was worried about the most was Gillian thinking he had made a run for the hills rather than be seen out in public with her and that simply wasn't true. It may have been fifteen years ago back when he was tired to the bone, beyond stressed and struggling with crises of confidence. She bore the brunt of his anger, frustration and endless snide remarks. He had been downright brutal at times and said some unforgivable things. She had taken it all in her stride and even after everything he'd done she still remained the one constant in his life. He didn't know how he'd got quite so lucky and thanked god or whoever it was up there each and every day that she’d found it in her heart to forgive him.

He was staring at the cracks in the steps when he felt a hand lightly ruffle his hair. He looked up to see she’d come home, concern etched into her face. He stood up and gathered her to him and dropped kisses all over her hair, murmuring that he was so sorry and feeling her shake her head against him. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and he felt guilty for making her cry, he was certain it hadn’t been the first time today either. She laced one hand through his as the other opened her front door and led him inside.

‘That wasn’t how I planned it to happen.’

‘I didn’t think so… I’m… I’m very grateful you came, it meant a lot to know you were in the audience.’

He stepped closer to her and she pulled his jacket lapels towards her, backing herself towards the stairs and standing on the first step, so they faced each other almost eye to eye, equal in height. She rubbed her nose against his, letting her eyes flutter shut.

‘You’re ok?’

‘I’m fine. A bit shaken. I really wanted to see you after. Gillian I’m not… Running from anything.’

He snaked his arms around her waist and touched his lips to hers in the briefest of closed mouth kisses in what she sensed was a tender romantic gesture. Tender and romantic could wait. She reached for him through his jeans and felt his erection straining against the buttons already causing him to gasp. They had barely laid a hand on one another and he was already hard. She looked at him with a feral look in her eyes and began to undo the buttons of her blouse one at a time, revealing the black lace bra encasing her breasts underneath. She knew how he ticked, knew how much he loved her when she was like this and didn’t need a written invitation as he crushed his mouth to hers, tongue probing her mouth and circling around hers. His hands were underneath her clothes, unclasping her bra as his roughened knuckles grazed over her nipples back and forth giving her goosebumps and causing her to moan into his kiss. She was tugging at his belt buckle and it she wasn’t careful he was going to fuck her right there on the stairs.

‘Gillian… Upstairs… Need to… Bedroom.’

He picked her up and carried her, legs wrapped around his waist and grinding down onto his jeans. He laughed as she started popping open his shirt buttons, not being able to stand the wait of being carried up eleven steps and deposited on a bed. He shut the bedroom door behind him and paused and flicked on the lamp, getting his breath back. She made him feel younger than he knew he was but sometimes his body betrayed him.

She was slipping her arms out from her blouse and her bra slid away with it. She dropped them both on the floor next to her and wriggled out of her skirt, wearing only black lacy pants low cut enough to reveal a beautiful expanse of toned stomach. She was mesmerising, and he closed the few steps between them, watching her intently and not breaking eye contact. He wasn’t sure it was possible to be more hard than he was, he was positively uncomfortable but needed to etch this into his memory.

‘David. You’re overdressed for this occasion. And you’re staring.’

‘Cant help it. You’re beautiful.’

She wasn’t sure he’d ever told her that, and she took a moment to let it sink in. Words like that coming from him took her breath away. He walked over to the bed and she scooted aside to let him on. He ran his index finger from her belly button to her sternum and back again, watching as she got goosebumps from the barest of his touches. She held her breath and looked up at him.

‘I mean it.’

It was almost as if he sensed her disbelief, his need to reassure her taking over. He laid half on top of her, feeling her through her pants and felt her wetness there, stroking his fingers over the fabric as his lips descended on hers. She loved feeling his weight on top of her and her body arched into his fingers while her own fingers worked deftly to unbuckle his belt and the buttons on his jeans. He was wearing too many clothes for her liking and his shirt was next, her hands tugging on the button clothes to get closer to his skin. He moaned as he felt her nails scratch light circles in his chest hair, all the while her tongue was probing his mouth and her teeth nibbling his lower lip.

‘I want more.’ 

‘What?’

He’d stopped kissing her, his hard length pressed against her feeling the dampness through his boxer briefs.

‘I… Want… More…’ he told her between kisses. 

She wrapped her legs around his and lifted her pelvis to meet him, not thinking he just meant he just wanted to be inside of her. Something in his voice told her he was talking about something altogether different. Something more; something unexpected but definitely not unwanted. He couldn’t help but smile against her mouth.

‘I want that… But I want more Gillian.’

‘More?’

‘You think we could…’

‘Make a go of this?’

She left her half of his question hanging in the air as she ground her hips against his, meeting his gaze and biting down on her lower lip. Words weren’t normally a turn on for her but he was looking at her with such an honest, open look in his eyes and for David, this was as near to a declaration of feelings as she would ever get. She wanted this and she wanted him. She didn’t want to have to wait until each time they were working on a different continent to see each other. She wanted to be able to do that freely and in between their schedules. She wanted him in London more and she wanted to fly to New York more. It was never going to be easy and it was hardly quite as simplistic, but what they had was worthy of more. This wasn’t just casual sex for either of them. It wasn’t love either, but an inherent desire from both of them to make more of a conscious effort with one another. 

He smiled slightly and decided his answer would wait, roughly jerking her pants down to her knees and waiting while she wrestled with the waistband of his boxer briefs. There really was no elegant way to take off underwear and the thought made her giggle and his smile widened.

He rested his weight on her fully and she let out a low moan as he entered her, gripped her knee and bent her leg up around his waist. She gasped at the angle and the way he had taken charge of her, as he had done with suggesting them moving forward in their relationship. She was feeling close and he drove into her with one long, slow thrust. Her lips found his and she nipped at them reverently, trying to buck her hips against him. But he held her there, needing to give her this slowly, to let them take their time. She felt a throbbing deep inside her centre as he thrust over and over, slow, long and deep. 

She admired his self-restraint and could tell by the look on his face he was making this last for her. Everything tonight was about her, making the effort to see her play, waiting for her on her doorstep, arousing her so she came first. It was hot and she chided herself for how much it turned her on. His thrusts were becoming faster and more erratic and his hand trailed over her breasts, tracing circles around the outline of her nipple before his middle finger flicked over her clit backwards and forwards. His thrusts were now pounding and hitting her cervix and she felt herself contracting, barely able to supress the guttural moan that escaped her mouth, not sounding like her at all.

‘More. Yes…’

It was all she could say as she felt herself coming around him, her noises becoming more high pitched as she felt herself undoing, the powerful orgasm sweeping over her. His last thrusts were fast and she wrapped both her legs around his waist and tilted herself backwards onto her back, making the angle even deeper for him. He cried out as he spilled himself into her, gasping for breath and wiping a hand over a thin sheen of sweat that was on his face.

Their breathing slowed and he gathered her to lie on top of his chest, slipping out of her reluctantly. He held her face in both hands and kissed her square on the mouth.

‘We can make a go of this. It won’t be easy. But I don’t want to not try.’

She shook her head. ‘Me neither. Whatever this…’ She gestured with her hands to the air around her ‘whatever this is, I feel like we’ve got something here. Something I can’t ignore anyway.’

‘Me too. I’ve changed. You of all people must see that.’

‘I do.’

Her voice was hoarse from her performances of the evening and her eyes were fluttering shut. She must be exhausted but he felt content to have her held close in his arms, ear pressed to his chest listening to his heart. He was slowly realising that it was his and possibly hers as well and had been for a long time. But tonight he’d be content with the promise of more and a certainty that she felt the same.

She smiled through half shut eyes.

‘David?’

‘Mmmm?’

‘We’ll talk more tomorrow.’

He kissed the top of her head and reached for the duvet that had fallen onto the floor earlier. It was nice to think there would be a tomorrow and many more after that.


End file.
